1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to virtual reality computer systems and, more particularly, to a tactile sensation generator within a virtual reality computer system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video games are typically executed by microprocessors within dedicated game consoles or computers such that a player interactively manipulates a video game scene as displayed on a video monitor or television using a keyboard, mouse, joystick, or some other command input device. In addition to the video output, most game apparatus also produces an audio output that corresponds to the scene presently displayed on the monitor. In this manner, a player is exposed to both auditory and visual sensation from the game apparatus.
Although today's audio-visual game experience is exciting, the excitement is limited by the game's inability to produce any form of tactile sensation corresponding to the scene being displayed. Generally, tactile sensation, such as vibration, fist and bullet strikes and the like, have not been simulated with any great success. In one available tactile sensation generator, a modified speaker is positioned below a player's seat such that low frequencies in the sound applied to the modified speaker vibrates the seat. In such a system, the sound volume must be very loud to achieve the sensation of vibration.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a tactile sensation generator capable of interpreting control signals supplied by a video game such that the tactile sensation generator produces tactile sensation corresponding to the activity portrayed on a computer monitor by the game apparatus.